Umm Madaura
Aum Madaura (大聖母, Ōmu.Madōra) is the leader of Aum Madaura’s Crew which was a set of Pirates, who robbed ships. Appearance Aum is tall and has extremely long dark hair which extends far down her front and back. She has dark eyeballs and light pupils. She wears a weird shaped of crown which makes her look like she has horns coming out of her head. On her right hand, she wears the Magic Tool, Holy Mother Halo Fan, which looks like an animal's paw. She wears a fur coat with a deep v-neck which exposes a little of her stomach and a lot of her breasts. Personality Aum is cruel and manipulating woman. She wants to use her Magic Tool, Holy Mother Halo Fan, to further her goal of controlling the future leaders of the world while they are still children. Then, all of the humans in the world will become her children. History Aum had gathers children and forms a pirate crew with the children to gather riches and more children. Plot Pirates Arc Aum is first introduced after her crew had finished ransacking a village. When they report to her, She tells them that they did a good job and to help her feed the children. Someone came in and tells her that another ship is passing by, which she tells them to go and attack them. After the crew had ransacked the ship, Aum greets them when they returned. She then tells them to go get dinner. During dinner she congratulates Olba for helping his siblings. She also tells them to watch the other children as they will become apart of their family soon. Someone then reports that something is covering their ship. Aum stays in her room when Aladdin and his friends invade their hideout. When her crew asks for her help, she introduces herself to Aladdin and his friends. She then tells them that she can't forgive them and destroys her hideout to try and drown them. She then tells them that she will kill them with her true fortress which is a submarine. She then has her crew launch ice spears at them. When Alibaba tries to counter the spears, she laughs at him saying that it's futile. When they break into her fortress, She tells her children to calm down and that they will become apart of their family. She then greets Aladdin and his friends when they make it to her throne room. She then activate her Holy Mother Halo Fan to try to turn them into her children. She then watches as her magic tool starts to take ahold of them. She then gloats over them and reveals her plans. She is then shocked when Aladdin, Alibaba, and Morgiana break her spell. She then leaves the rest of her children to face Aladdin and two of his friends. She then gloats when one of their friends turns to her side. When Aladdin and his friends overpower Hakuryuu Ren, she tries to escape but is caught by the army. When they escort her at the port, the citizens attack her. She is then glad to see Hakuryuu and wants him to free her, but he cuts her head off. Abilities Magic Magic Tools Roaring Cold Wave Cannon.png|Roaring Cold Wave Cannon Holy Mother Halo Fan.png|Holy Mother Halo Fan Roaring Cold Wave Cannon :It utilizes Ice Magic, and the Magic Amplifying Insect. It creates a small cold wave that freezes under water. It is very similar to Judal's Sarg Arsarros. Holy Mother Halo Fan :It is a Magic Tool that disturbs one's mind by using Light Magic to leave a Magic square of light that imprints an image in the opponent's mind. It works best on children. It can change the instinctive behavior, the survival instinct to search for a mother, into a signal that is sent into the opponent's brain. Relationships Trivia Category:Female Characters Category:Pirates Category:Deceased Characters Category:Aktia Kingdom